independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Morrison
| residence = | education = | affiliation = ESD | profession = Pilot | rank = Lieutenant | battles = War of 2016 | sigothers = Patricia Whitmore | actor = Liam Hemsworth | firstseen =''Independence Day: Crucible'' | lastseen = Independence Day: Resurgence }} Jake Morrison is a member of the Earth Space Defense. He was an orphan after his parents were killed during the War of 1996. Biography Background Jake Morrison lived in Los Angeles. In the eve of the War of 1996, he was sent on a summer camp outside of the city by his parents, apparently against his will as the last thing he said to his parents was that he hates them. Thus Jake survived the destruction of the city, where his parents were killed. Jake was also present to witness the Black Knights' disastrous counterattack against the City Destroyer that destroyed L.A.Independence Day: Crucible After the war, Jake spent his life living in an orphanage. Despite his losses, he was not without hope and he was inspired to become a fighter pilot in the same vein as the War of 1996 heroes Russell Casse and Steven Hiller. He befriended fellow orphan Charles Miller after saving him from local bullies. Enlisting in the E.S.D. By 2004, Jake worked part time as a mechanic while trying to enroll into the STEP academy entrance exam. Within a year, he finally achieved in his enrollment to a STEP academy in Nevada. Furthermore, Jake decided to take Charles with him. There he met and befriended Dylan Hiller and fell in love with Patricia Whitmore, the daughter of former President Thomas Whitmore. Through this relationship, he also befriended ESD Director David Levinson. By 2013, Jake was applied to the ESD Academy and becoming a potential candidate for Legacy Squadron. However, Jake's cocky and anti-authority demeanor brought him into trouble with his superiors and even his wingmate Dylan. During the decisive exercise from which the leader of the squadron would be picked, Jake flown with Dylan in a training scenario that replicated Steven Hiller's flight in the Grand Canyon. He attempted to get before Dylan, but only to consequently clipping Dylan's wing and causing his fighter to crash to the canyon's walls; Dylan safely ejected in time. As a result, he was forbidden to fly a fighter due to bad judgement attested by Dylan, who refused to file a complaint against him, and was reassigned to the ESD Moon Base as a Moon Tug pilot. Jake's hot temper brought him into consternation with commander Jiang Lao. Against regulations, he stole a Moon Tag just to spend time with Patricia for two minutes, resulting in his punishment and the extension of his tour to an additional month. War of 2016 Shortly before the celebrations of the 20th anniversary of the War of 1996, an unknown alien ship appeared over the Moon and was shot down after the ESD declared it to be hostile. Director Levinson was vocal against the decision and summoned Jake, who, along with Charlie, went against ESD orders and commandeered a tug to pick him up from Umbutu. Along with Levinson, he picked up Catherine Marceaux, Dikembe Umbutu, and Floyd Rosenberg and traveled to the wreckage of the alien ship at the Van de Graaff crater. Jake and Levinson explored the wreckage and discover an intact container. Just as they recover the object, a massive alien mothership suddenly appeared. Jake and the group barely recover the container, but their space tug was caught in the mothership's gravitational pull. The group helplessly watched the mothership destroyed the ESD Moon Base and Earth's planetary defenses. Upon entering the Earth's atmosphere, the mothership lifts objects from across Asia. The resulting debris fell across Europe, causing the space tug to come loose as well, forcing Jake to hectically fly through the falling debris over London. After fleeing to Area 51, Jake gave his sympathies to Dylan after the latter suffered the loss of his mother during the aliens' attack. Jake later participated in the ESD's assault on the mothership in which he and several other pilots were left stranded inside the ship. He and the surviving pilots managed to escape by hijacking alien fighters; in which Jake provided a very lewd distraction in front of the aliens. He along with Dylan, Charlie, and Rain Lao flown back to Area 51 and arrive on time in participating in defending the base from an alien assault led by the Harvester Queen and saving Patricia in the process. The pilots were then caught in the Queen's telekinetic control which formed in a massive shield of other fighters that protects the Queen. However, Jake found a way to escape the Queen's control radius by overheating their fighters' engines. With the Queen left vulnerable from their previous attack, Jake and the other pilots fatally gunned down the Queen and causing the end to the invasion. Quotes Gallery Jake Morrison 01.png Jake Morrison 02.png Jake_Morrison_03.png Independence-day--resurgence-screenshot-36.jpg Jake_Morrison_06.png Jake_Morrison_07.png Jake_Morrison_08.png Jake_Morrison_09.png Jake_Morrison_10.png Jake_Morrison_11.png Jake_Morrison_12.png Jake_Morrison_13.png Jake_Morrison_14.png Independence-day--resurgence-screenshot-4.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 10.24.22 PM.jpg Jake_Morrison_17.png Jake_Morrison_18.png Jake_Morrison_19.png Jake_Morrison_22.png Jake_Morrison_23.png Jake_Morrison_24.png Jake_Morrison_25.png Jake_Morrison_26.png Jake_Morrison_27.png Jake_Morrison_28.png Jake_Morrison_30.png Jake_Morrison_31.png Inside the harvester 3.jpg|Inside the Harvester Mothership. Inside the harvester 2.jpg|Distracting some Harvesters inside a control tower. Jake_Morrison_33.png Jake_Morrison_34.png Jake_Morrison_35.png Jake_Morrison_36.png Jake_Morrison_38.png Jake_Morrison_39.png Jake_Morrison_40.png Jake_Morrison_41.png Jake_Morrison_42.png Appearances *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence/''novel References Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Earth Space Defense personnel Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Pilots